


One Day

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Falling In Love, Ficlet, Friends to Lovers, Introspection, Just Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: They had said it was going to be just sex between that, that everything would've been subordinated to the pleasure they could find in each other’s body, but as time went by Kota couldn’t help thinking how fragmented that truth was, how little it matched the reality.





	One Day

Kota opened his eyes startled that morning.

He didn’t have to be anywhere, he didn’t have to work, so he hadn't set the alarm.

And still – he turned to look at the clock – eight sharp he was awake like after the best sleep of his life.

He stretched, brushing over his eyes and then turning to look at Kei, smiling.

He liked what they had created together, even though he couldn’t really say how it had happened.

It was like, after years knowing each other, all their world had turned upside down, as if they had become strangers and had developed an attraction toward each other that until a while ago, Kota was sure of it, didn’t exist.

Now he looked at the younger and he couldn’t take his eyes off of him for how damn beautiful he was in his eyes.

They had said it was going to be just sex between that, that everything would've been subordinated to the pleasure they could find in each other’s body, but as time went by Kota couldn’t help thinking how fragmented that truth was, how little it matched the reality.

They had met as if they were completely different people, they had touched each other, they had discovered themselves, and still his heart wasn’t satisfied with what they had.

He was still thinking about it when Kei opened his eyes on him, forcing a smile before closing them again and move toward him, resting his head on his chest.

“Good morning.” Kota said, low, caressing his hair.

“’morning.” Kei replied, and kept moving confusedly against him, as if trying to make his muscles go back working properly. “It’s good, you know? Wake up and have you here.” he said then, his eyes still closed but the smile again on his face.

Kota wanted to tell him it was good for him too.

That it was there he wanted to wake up every morning for the rest of his life, that he felt like he belong there, and that there was no reason for them to lie to each other saying it was just sex, because it hadn't been true in a long time, for both of them.

But he kept quiet.

If Kei wanted to keep playing until he could, he was going to allow it.

It would've just been even more beautiful, then, telling him he loved him.


End file.
